


You Will Kneel

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: The helmet was a Look(tm).
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	You Will Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).




End file.
